Numerous products; contained in bottles, for example medicines in the forth of solutes, must be dispensed in doses. To that end, one or more dosing or measuring-out accesssories are generally disposed in the packing of the bottles. One known mode of packing these dosing accessories, which may be spoons, pipettes or dosing syringees, consists simply in sliding them against the bottles, in the box used as packing.
This mode of packing presents practical drawbacks, since it renders the removal of the accessory from the packing and its storage therein relatively fastidious.
Moreover, it does not satisfy the conditions of hygiene, since it provides no protection of the accessory against a possible contamination.
Attempts have already been made to overcome these drawbacks.
For example, Patent FR-A-993 774 discloses a support for droppers, comprising a fastening band stuck to the bottle, a pot adapted to receive the dropper and a collar, fixed on the fastening band, and holding the pot.
This support does not constitute a satisfactory solution, insofar as it comprises several elements which must be assembled prior to being fixed on the bottle.
This presents, on the one hand, the drawback of requiring manipulations which increase the manufacturing costs. On the other hand, the zones of assembly constitute as many zones of weakness.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks set forth hereinabove, by proposing a mode of storage for the measuring-out accessories, which is both practical and hygienic, without obliging the manufacturers to modify the packing of the bottles.